masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE''' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Missing Title please message back there is something that has popped up :Ok what has come up because it would be much more helpful if you had explained everything, and left a new message at that. :Ok now I know for a fact that leaving a new message is now impossible. Really, is clicking the "Leave Message" button so hard instead of editing the whole page? I ask people not to do that and it happens anyway. Lancer1289 20:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you wouldn't mind, could you add the DLC category to the two DLC pack articles I just created? I'm using the Firefox 4 beta, so a lot of the Javascript-reliant stuff on the wiki won't work for me; for the time being, it would seem I can't add categories to articles unless I switch to another browser. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure no problem, and please do see your talk page. I have two questions I do need answered. Lancer1289 21:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just a minor note: You don't have to rely on JavaScript - just add Category:CategoryName at the bottom of the page. --silverstrike 21:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Female Turian Check out Issue One of Mass Effect: Evolution, page 16 in the first frame the human cuffing the oddly-shaped turian. He even says "God, even the women look like him. How do you skull-faces stand it?". The turian looks clearly different from the turians we know and love. That's a turian female. PARAGADE74 02:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I was just typing this very thing. But yes, it is strong implied that Lieutenant Abrudas is a woman given by, I believe, Ben's line upon capturing her and also a distinct difference in appearance from any other turian we have seen as of yet, notably (and strangely) lacking a fringe. --The Illusive Man 02:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict)I can't say I'm convinced. The diaogue is a bit vague, and maybe guess work, and frankly did you ever consider that visuals can be misleading? Just because someone looks different, doesn't mean they are female. There really is no other evidence to support this, so mention of "she", "her", or any variation. I'm pretty sure they would have made that more distinct. Maybe the Lt. is a differnet kind of turian, a differnt type. Lancer1289 03:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and just saying, "strongly implied" =/= fact. Maybe it will be resolved in issue two. Lancer1289 03:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::There isn't really any cause for Ben to say what he did besides the realization that the Lieutenant is a woman. Perhaps future issues will verify or dismiss it. --The Illusive Man 03:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC)03:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC)